masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destiny Ascension
where is it said that it's a prothean ship? I don't recall hearing the asari flagship in relation to prothean anything... I don't think it is, but you'll have to check the Codex in-game... I know that volus that was talking about it as it passed by never said prothean at all. I think Saren's ship reaper Sovereign is 'rumored' to be an abandoned prothean ship or a geth construct? not 100% sure. edited this section... with a pic and a link :) Destiny Ascension pictures Since the screen shots in this article are rather small I have made a few that could eventually replace them or complement them, in 720p resolution. Have no fear or copyrights, I assure you these are made by me from the in-game cut scenes played with a Bink video player and captured with "Print Screen". Anyone could have done the same :) I have posted across a few articles, so be sure to check them out as well (Sovereign, Destiny Ascension, FTL, M35 Mako, Mass Relay and Citadel). Here are the HD screen shots for the Destiny Ascension. As I have no idea how to upload images here I will let you do it. http://c.imagehost.org/0471/DestinyAscensionFlyby.png 17:15, 24 July 2008 (UTC)Darkdrium Size When you look at the films that show the Ascension, it looks absolutly HUGE and it seems as if it would only just fit into the Citadel. But... the Sovereign is even bigger... and in the end of the game you can see that the Sovereign is very tiny in comparison to the Citadel. So... how big exactly is the Ascension? *Did you see that part in the Wards where the Ascension flies by? If not, check it out. You can see the Ascension is as much dwarfed by the Citadel as Sovereign is. -- 16:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It appears to be so much bigger than the citadel because it is way closer than the citadel, Mako Pro 07:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The page says that the Destiny Ascension is 4 times bigger than any human ship; if the largest Human ship is 800 meters long, that would make it 3.2 kilometers long. That shouldn't be that size because the codex stats that Sovereign is 2 kilometers long and is the largest ever seen. In reliability the codex is a better source, so how big is the Ascension really because it has to be less than 2 kilometers whatever it is. Does anyone have a source on how big the thing is?--Stabber ApSig 04:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The size could be referring to the volume, not just the length. :Its shape makes it possible that it is 4x bigger than an Everest and yet shorter than Soverign. Do we have a picture of an Everest? HydroGlobus (talk) 10:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) *When someone doubles all dimensions of an object(height, width, length) it becomes 8 times the size of that object. Therefore since the Destiny Ascension is 4 times the size of an 800 meter ship, and thus roughly 1.5 the dimensions of said ship, the Ascension should be around 1200 meters.GolemSpartan Unbelievable ugly I don't know for you, but for me, this ship is from the start to the end unbelievable ugly. And i never find other asari ship image for see if they are near shape and skin. And for a dreadnought i can't identify his primary weapons, not the big hole it's open both side, more for a carrier.Myrias 23:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I have to agree. It's not a pretty ship. As for the main weapon, that is an interesting point. After all, the Codex states that a dreadnought's main gun is 90% of the length of the ship, and if this holds true with the Ascension, it'd A) Seem to be under-gunned for a ship its size, as it's not that long for such a large vessel, and B) It'd have to be down somewhere towards the center of the vessel. SpartHawg948 23:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd have to agree with the note about the main gun, but we don't know any real dimensions of the Ascension, so we can't be sure were the main gun is. I'd have to agree that it is probably somewhere near the center, because I can't see where else it could go. However I disagree about the looks, I do like the Ascension visually and ascetically. While it may appear to be more along the lines of the Mon Calamari Star Cruisers, which also have a unique, more natural appearance, and let's not forget how powerful those "cruisers" really are. Lancer1289 23:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I wonder how it would've stood up to a Imperial Star Destroyer?Tj2592 23:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Awww... don't compare it to the Mon Cal cruisers. Those are actually nice looking ships. This one looks like someone took a starfish, cut some of the arms off, and gave it a duck bill. And I do remember how powerful those cruisers were. Not very. At least, not the MC80s from ROTJ. Nearly as big as an ImpStar, but nowhere near the firepower. SpartHawg948 00:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::SpartH I agree and compared to turbolasers... it seems like its a older class vessel with its plasma weaponsTj2592 00:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well you have to figure that whereas Imperial Star Destroyers were designed and built for the sole purpose of being insanely powerful warships, the MC80 Star Cruisers in ROTJ were luxury liners, survey ships, and other civilian vessels that had been modified by adding weapons to them and such, and it's a pretty safe bet that most of those weapons weren't top of the line. And if the history of naval warfare has taught us anything, it's that armed merchantmen are poor substitutes for purpose-built warships. SpartHawg948 00:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::" armed merchantmen are poor substitutes for purpose-built warships." Pure true, but are we a little far from the subject ? the look of the "asari metal space fish of the boring council"Myrias 00:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed. Just a little off-topic. :) SpartHawg948 00:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Space fishes.... good for sushiTj2592 01:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Krogan sushi? :P SpartHawg948 01:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I personally rather like the Destiny Ascension. It's the biggest known ship in Mass Effect, it's (supposedly) insanely powerful at long/medium distances, and though it's a little sucky at close range space fighting, chances are it'll have destroyed the opposition by the time it gets that close. It seems like a generally awesome ship in pretty much every way. Arbington 01:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well you have to recall that most of what you're citing (insanely powerful at long/medium distances, chances are it'll destroy opposition before its close-in weakness becomes an issue) is theory. It's the PR, the propaganda, and the actual performance of the ship doesn't seem to live up to it. Personally, I think that the DA is just that, an over-hyped ship that can't live up to its own reputation. It's like ''HMS Hood'', which was also supposed to be nigh-invincible (and was also, it just so happens, the largest ship in the Royal Navy at the time). And, just like the DA, as soon as the Hood found herself in a real fight, she proved a colossal disappointment. It's not about what a ship supposedly can do, or its theoretical capabilities. It's how it actually performs in combat that matters, and the DA had a rather poor showing. SpartHawg948 01:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Really, I think that the Ascension's failure at the Battle of the Citadel can be largely attributed to the Council being jerks and not heeding Shepard's warnings about Saren and Soveriegn's strength. Sure, they prepared for battle, but they were still not ready for an attack by a Reaper, not to mention the fact that the Reaper had a geth fleet at his side. It's not the Ascension's fault that it wasn't used properly. Arbington 01:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Used improperly? It's intended usage was to defend the Citadel from an assault by external forces entering the system via the mass relay. This is exactly what it was called upon to do. It was a dreadnought supported by a fleet of cruisers vs a dreadnought supported by a fleet of frigates and/or cruisers. Quite literally, it was exactly what the DA was designed to do. And it failed. SpartHawg948 01:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict x2)Yes the Battlecruiser Hood vs the Battleship Bismark, guess who would win. The weak deck armor of the Hood did it in. What was it 3 inches IIRC, while the Bismark had almost a foot? Not that the HMS Prince of Whales was much help in that fight, what with its new prototype turrets getting jammed. Yes the Ascension has had a pretty poor showing so far, but then again that isn't how dreadnoughts typically fight, close in like that, so we don't know what she is really capable of. However it seems that the Ascension's power is more PR than actual fact. Maybe we'll see what she's capable of in ME3 perhaps. Lancer1289 01:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My point is, you could give someone the most powerful gun in existence to protect themself, and if they don't know how to use it properly, it won't make a lick of difference. The Ascension got cornered, trapped inside the ward arms with a bunch of geth ships. A more experienced captain wouldn't have let that happen. Unfortunately, no one more experienced was available, as the Ascension was never really used as far as we know, due to a lack of major war in the Mass Effect universe up until that point. Maybe later on we'll see what the ship's really capable of, now that everyone's learned a few lessons. Arbington 02:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure we saw the Ascension outside the ward arms, not inside them. Man that Codex entry is annoying. But remember even dreadnoughts and battleships, weren't designed to fight in those close quarters, so probably the Ascension probably wasn't either. Lancer1289 02:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Man that Codex entry is annoying." Good times, good times... >_> Since dreadhnoughts aren't designed to be used in such close proximity, and the Council actually had time to prepare for an assault on the Citadel from the relay, that just makes one wonder why the DA was even used in the defense. SlayerEGO1342 02:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflictx2)So... now we're assuming that the Commander of the Citadel fleet was inexperienced and had no idea how to handle a ship in combat? I find that incredibly hard to buy. Especially in light of the fact that she's an asari matriarch. No, it seems pretty obvious to me that the ship was impractically big (a failing the Yamato also suffered), probably at least a little bit outdated, and her civilian masters bought into their own PR a little too much. Long story short, she was called upon to perform her intended function (there is no way to avoid that fact) and she failed. Miserably. There were major wars in the ME universe, major wars that the asari and turians and salarians participated in. They would know how to handle ships. And we know that they do hold peace-time maneuvers, aka wargames, in which they also practice handling and fighting their ships. Inexperience is a stretch here. I mean, plenty of other inexperienced commanders managed to pull off wins. Admiral Drescher, for instance. The Ascension) was tasked to do her job and failed. No hype, or PR, or whatever can overcome that in this military professional's eye. SpartHawg948 02:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And yes, Lancer and SlayerEGO, at least some dreadnoughts are designed for close-in fighting. Properly designed ones. It's right there in the Codex. Dreadnoughts possess one main gun for long-range fighting, and large numbers of broadside guns for closer-in work. SpartHawg948 02:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Didn't know that. But personally, I believe the DA was built more for long-range. That's just the vibe its hype gives me SlayerEGO1342 02:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict)Indeed I do see that, and forgot about it. So like the Yamato, the Ascension seems more designed for long-range engagements, rather than close in fights, which is probably overcome probably by more modern dreadnoughts. Their size seems to be getting in the way of what they were intended to do, which the Ascension did fail in. The Ascension like the Yamato seem to rely on other smaller ships for protection, and if they don't have it, they go the way of the Yamato, sunk by planes. And I thought that Drescher succeded in her mission to expel the turians from Shanxi. Lancer1289 02:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict)Personally, I'm of the opinion that she is likely underpowered, undergunned, underarmored, and was just made big for the sake of being big and impressive looking and intimidating. I figure they hoped that if she was big and scary-looking, no one would dare try and take her on, but their bluff got called. And personally, I think at least part of it stems from the fact that she's an asari ship, and asari ships are not part of a standardized navy (at least not if they follow the same pattern as the rest of the 'asari military'), but is rather owned and operated by one community. Anyways, she seems like just one of many poorly-designed and overhyped ships in history that seemed like a good idea, and looked nice, but just couldn't hack it. SpartHawg948 02:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Also, yes, Drescher did succeed in her mission. That was my entire point. An inexperienced commander pulling off a win, and a win against a force with much more training and experience than her own. SpartHawg948 02:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well the way you have it worded above made it sound like she failed in her mission, well at least to me anyway. "I mean, plenty of other inexperienced commanders managed to pull off wins. Admiral Drescher, for instance. She was tasked to do her job and failed. No hype, or PR, or whatever can overcome that in this military professional's eye." As to the Ascension, I would have to agree that she is under everything, and like the asari military, she probably built by one of the various cities. So yes I'd have to agree that he is only of those overhyped ships that seemed like a good idea, then it blew up in the owner's face. Lancer1289 02:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You ran two points together there. After all, how could I say "I mean, plenty of other inexperienced commanders managed to pull off wins. Admiral Drescher, for instance." with the last bit clearly indicating that Drescher was meant as an example of that point, then turn around and call her a failure? 'Her' in that bit you quoted is the DA. With no indication given that Admiral Drescher was a woman (as not everyone is guaranteed to know that), I wouldn't make a gender-specific reference to her. SpartHawg948 02:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I always rescued the DA at the end of Mass Effect. Are we saying here that I sacrificed eight human cruisers just to save a bluff!? Oh, the humanity! SlayerEGO1342 02:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed! One big, giant, purple starfish with a duckbill bluff. Which is why I always let her get blown up. But it could be worse. You could be sacrificing eight human cruisers to save a bluff that's [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Sp-VFBbjpE made out of people!!!] :P SpartHawg948 02:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::lol Soylent Ascension. Wait, wouldn't that just be the Human-Reaper? SlayerEGO1342 02:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(Edit conflict x3)And that is where I got confused, I know that Adm. Drescher was a woman so that is where I got confused. Lancer1289 02:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The inexperienced comment was in reference to this. Th biggest recent war at that time was the First Contact War, which was just between the humans and the turians, and the Ascension wasn't involved. Before that, I believe, there was the Morning War, which was just between the quarians and the geth, no Ascension involved. In all that time, the ship was never in combat. That's enough time for Lidanya to lose her edge, if she ever even used the ship at all in combat. Also, from a strategic standpoint, they whole Battle of the Citadel was a catastrophic flop. They assumed that they were fighting forces equal to them at best, but they appeared to be outnumbered by the geth. Also, regardless of how powerful the Destiny Ascension may or may not be, it was up against Soveriegn, a Reaper. I don't know about you guys, but in a normal case, I'd bet on the Reaper. If the Alliance hadn't shown up, the Citadel Fleet would've been toast. In fact, they almost were toast anyway. I'm aware that you know more about these matters SpartHawg, as you're in the military and I'm just a High School student with an interest in military strategy, but frankly, the Citadel Fleet underestimated their opponent, and that is always a bad move, even if you have the Destiny Ascension. Arbington 03:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Of course they underestimated their opponent. I've been saying that all along, in a roundabout way. One of the main reasons they underestimated their opponent was because they overestimated the Destiny Ascension and what it could do. As for inexperience, again, they held maneuvers and wargames, and being rusty on actual combat doesn't add up to not knowing what to do. After all, our generals in the Persian Gulf back in 1991 were pretty rusty. Ditto for our Commanders in 1917 Europe, and in WWII. They, by your definition, could be accused of 'losing their edge'. Somehow they muddled through. And IIRC, in between the Krogan Rebellions and the events of ME, several smaller wars were fought, mainly between the Council and the Terminus Systems. Just remember, lack of combat experience in no way, shape, or form equals lack of experience. Not at all. Some of the best generals of all time had no combat experience whatsoever before going off and making names for themselves. There aren't exact dates, but I do remember that coming up in conversation. Again, I'm not saying that the Ascension wasn't outmatched by Sovereign. But once it breezed past her she should have done better against the geth, if her fearsome reputation was to be believed. And I for one think she's nowhere near as formidable as rumored to be. SpartHawg948 03:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Technically, you can't "underestimate" an opponent that you don't even believe exists. They had never seen Sovereign in combat before the battle, so they had no reason to believe it was any more powerful than anything the geth had (remember, they believed Sovereign to be a geth construct). They had fought geth before, and the quarians no doubt reported their experiences with them, so they knew that they could take down a geth siege with the Citadel Defense Fleet. SlayerEGO1342 03:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And techincally the Council was warned about Sovereign and they chose to ignore it. Spart has a point, even if there was a lack of combat, that in no way means a lack of experience. Why to you think there are war games or things of that nature, to get more experience, learn new tactics, and the like. and Spart has another point, once Sovereign was past the Ascension, then they should have been able to deal with the geth a lot easier, if the reputation of the Ascension was to be believed. However she was overwhelemed and if the Alliance hadn't shown up, then she would have been destroyed. So it appears that, and I agree with Spart, that the Ascension is nowhere near as formidable as she is believed/rumored/said to be. Lancer1289 03:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think I remember the Codex saying that dreadnoughts are usually most effective against other dreadnoughts, not teenie-weenie geth frigates. The DA was known for its main gun being all-powerful, but no one praised its point-defense guns. So really, once Sovereign had sachéd past her, she was up against mosquitoes which, in a backwards sort of way, outclassed her. SlayerEGO1342 03:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Lancer, as much as I hate the Council's inherent idiocy, they didn't choose to ignore it; they, as a political body wielding immense power, weren't presented with enough evidence to prove Sovereign was a Reaper, which would necessitate a massive overhaul in military technology and possibly an admittance of doom from the leaders of the free space-world SlayerEGO1342 03:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Ok so we all basically agree that DA is a POS that looks like a star fish. The Council is stupid for not listening to a warning, and DA is outclassed by Geth fighters. Now lets all go get Krogan Sushi and call it a dayTj2592 03:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed, not as formidable as she's made out to be, but not necessarily as weak as I think you're making it out to be. In the right situation, the Ascension would be very useful. Also, the fights against the Terminus were, as I recall, just minor skirmishes every year or so, lasting maybe a day. The war games and training would have prepared them for combat, but real-world experience is better, and I don't think even many asari from the Krogan Rebellions are still alive. The computerized efficiency of the geth, combined with overwhelming numbers, generally being outclassed, lack of combat for a few hundred years, and lack of proper preperation, led to the battle being a failure of sorts. In your real-world example, America is rarely on the bottom end of a war. We're generally better trained, better equiped, and have more troops then our opposition. The Citadel Fleet failed in all three categories. Back on the subject of the Ascension, it didn't do to well at it's job that day, but that doesn't mean she'd fail every day. That wasn't exactly her job to begin with, fighting a superior force. As far as the Citadel Fleet knew, there wasn't a superior force. They thought they were the best, they got cocky, they underestimated Soveriegn and the geth, and they payed for it. And as for that thing earlier about the whole "trapped behind the ward arms" thing, well... whoops. That dang Codex entry is starting to get into my head. Arbington 03:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think you're mistaken about the wars with the Terminus Systems being skirmishes lasting a day or so. Pretty sure you're thinking of when some of the factions there launch raids against human colonies. After all, if they were just little skirmishes, I highly doubt that the Citadel Council would be so anxious to avoid a war with them. Additionally, when did I ever use modern-day America as an example? I cited a few cases in which I named America, but none like you describe. In WWI, we were poorly trained and equipped compared to and less numerous than our enemy. In WWII we suffered from serious equipment issues for quite some time, and training issues throughout. In the Gulf War we had a much smaller force than our foes did, and in all three of those wars, our enemies were the ones with combat experience, while we had none. Now you're just misinterpreting what I said. Again, I can cite many, many examples in which commanders with no combat experience, facing foes either equivalent to or superior to their own, triumphed, which is why I stress that lack of combat experience matters not at all. SpartHawg948 03:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::As argumentative and stubborn as I am, I'm willing to accept I'm beat here. Good discussion, man. Arbington 04:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. I was just getting ready to quasi-throw in the towel by proposing we agree to disagree. This one is really a matter of opinion, any which way. No one is necessarily right or wrong, unless of course they say that the Ascension is without a doubt the single most powerful ship in the history of ever. And no one has done so, so it's all good! :) SpartHawg948 04:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to see a fight betweeen the star wars imperial fleet(including the super str destroyer and the deathstar) vs the reapers and mass effect fleets.Sure interesting...... -Grigore. Last comment is mine, :Comments like this belong elsewhere, as this isn't what talk pages are for. Take this to the blogs or a forum post. Lancer1289 14:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Main gun Is that big hole in the center of the ship its main gun, cause if its not whats the point of it.out Legionwrex 04:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) The Destiny Ascension looks yonic. Does anyone else find it funny how most real life rockets and Mass Effect Ships look phallic but the D.A., made from a race of women looks like, shall we say "Azure". :Comments and topics like this belong in the blogs and/forms, not here as this is not the purpose of talk pages. Lancer1289 21:55, July 17, 2011 (UTC) You can mention in the article that the shape of the D.A. is most likely a play on the phallic nature of most space craft in scifi. :There's no real need to though. It's a personal opinion, not trivia. And personally, I don't see it. There has to be support for a "most likely" claim, and there's none here, at least none that you've presented. SpartHawg948 08:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::And again, this kind of thing belongs in the forums and/or a blog post as this isn't what talk pages are for. Personal opinions, as already stated, also have no place in articles. Lancer1289 15:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) There is an extensively long topic on this talk page comparing the aesthetics to a star wars ship on this talk page. :And that was before this policy was more strictly enforced. If you wish to continue this discussion, do it in the appropriate place. Lancer1289 18:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) As far as the Destiny Ascension's combat performance is concerned, I'd like to offer up my analysis. Prior to the attack on the citadel, the council had amassed a joint species fleet to secure all the relays leading from the Terminus Systems. My theory is that they left only a skeletal force to defend the Citadel. Sovreign's fleet also attacked quickly and decisively, taking out the majority of the Turian dreadnoughts in the initial wave. In addition, the DA had to fall back so that the council could board it, leaving it heavily vulnerable to fire. During this time period, I suspect its Kinetic Barriers were mostly depleted. Trying to avoid direct conflict in order to preserve the council, the DA was left to engage in evasive maneuvers and could not get its main gun (which I suspect is the long spire instead of the gaping hole, which I suspect is the propulsion system) into a firing solution. 05:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Again topics like this belong in one of the places that I've already stated as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 05:28, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Destiny Ascension Returning in Mass Effect 3 Launch trailer shows us the Destiny Ascension. Can be confirmed it will appear in Mass Effect 3--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 21:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :We don't specifically know that is the Destiny Ascension from the trailer. It could have been another asari dreadnought with the same appearance as the Destiny Ascension. 22:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) As highly unlikely as that is since there was only one in the trailer, I will accept your technicality as a possibilitiy.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 01:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC) any one know just how big the destiny ascension is. im writing a fan fiction were my super dreadnaught is 20Km long (yes i know it's going to be awesome) and i know that it is already half the size of the citadel and wonted to know how much it would make the destiny look like a speck of dust because it is called the desTINY ascension. :Article talk pages are reserved for discussing article upkeep; there are forums and blogs for other topics. To answer your question: if you're interested in fan estimations, here's an example. Elseweyr talk • May 22, 2014, 15:01:19 (UTC) Destiny Ascension giant hole It's definitely not its main gun. There's no way a ship can shoot a projectile larger than itself. I believe its main gun is the huge tube that extends upwards and downwards. Both sides of the tube have a height nearly equal to the ship's length, and one side might be used to propel the ship forward after the shot as a means to resist the recoil. The hole is probaly a "hangar" for smaller ships, allowing for the dreadnought to double as a carrier - it should also be mentioned that a ship of such size can't dock, so you need at least a shuttle to enter it.. considering it has a crew of 10 000, I can easily see a cruiser-sized ship attaching itself to it to deliver the crew. EDIT Just realized the "tube" is sealed and longer on the upper end. I still think that's the main gun, but I don't think it propels the ship forward to sustain the recoil, instead I think it uses inertia, since the ship is heavier at the "back" than it is at the "front" (quotation marks because it's space). Also, the gun being that "sealed tube" thing means the Destiny Ascension has a main gun three times its length - its gun is more powerful and has a longer range than the main gun of any other dreadnought, but at a cost; it doesn't seem to have room for other weapons. That would explain why it couldn't defend the Citadel against Sovereign and the heretic fleet. It's a glass cannon. It can outrange and outgun any other dreadnought (except for a Reaper capital ship, of course), but it depends on smaller craft to defend itself in mid to close range. :Regarding the design, there's a long-standing trope that too many spaceships and rockets have a phallic resemblance. I think the DA's designers were averting that trope... remember, the Asari are an all-female race. --Comrade Tiki (talk) 09:55, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Crew Size In Mass Effect: Revelation, when Anderson approaches the Citadel in chapter 6, he notes that the Destiny Ascension has a crew of "nearly 5,000." In game this number is doubled.--luctadeusz (talk) 21:04, July 29, 2018 (UTC)